Feeling Awkward
by Iloveyoutubers
Summary: Joy and Fear had a quick kiss, but now they both feel really awkward. They find it awkward to talk to each other for a couple of days after the kiss. But once they found out that they liked each other, what will happen? And what will happen when they kiss once again, in front of the others?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night in Riley's mind. Joy was sitting down, watching her dream she was dreaming about, but all of a sudden, Joy started feeling sad, remembering what happened to Bing Bong. She was trying her best not to think about it, but it was too hard for her. She started to feel tears going down her face. At the same time, Fear came in to see her. She quickly wiped them away and turned to Fear.

"Joy, are you okay?" Fear asked.

"Yeah, what makes you think that I am not okay?" Joy asks in her sweet voice.

"I heard a noise and your eyes are red. Are you sure that you're okay?" Fear asked. That was it. Joy sat down again and cried. Fear's eyes got wide at the sight of Joy upset. She was always happy."What's wrong, Joy? You can tell me,"

"It is just what happened with Sadness. We both met Bing Bong. He was the greatest. They he got forgotten. I tried everything to get Riley to remember him again, but it didn't work. And now he is gone forever," Joy carried on talking.

"It's okay, Joy. I am right here for you, to keep you happy," Fear says pulling Joy into a hug.

Joy hugged Fear back, still crying her poor heart out."I cannot get over that he is gone. I am going to miss him so much," she sobbed gently while hugging Fear.

"It is okay. I will always understand why you miss him," Fear says.

Joy looked at Fear and noticed that he had tears in his eyes too."Fear, don't cry,"

"I cannot help it Joy. I care for you too much and I don't like seeing someone as happy as you upset," Fear says.

"Oh. Fear. It is so nice that you care but I don't want to make you cry," Joy says wiping his tears away. She was about to wipe her tears away when Fear grabbed her wrist."Fear, what are you-"

Joy couldn't finish what she was about to say as Fear pressed his lips against her lips. Joy didn't know what to do but just kiss back for a few seconds then break apart and cleared her throat. So did Fear.

"Well...I...er...I'm going to bed now. I am so tired," Joy says.

"Y-Yeah. I was about to say the same thing. Night, Joy," Fear says.

"Night Fear," Joy says.

They both went to bed, falling really awkward about what just happened. Joy is freaking out, but not in a bad way. She just doesn't know what to do tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Joy, Sadness, Disgust and Anger gets up, just before Fear got up. Feat came out a little later and once Fear and Joy made eye contact, they both cleared their throats and looked at each other.

"Er...morning," Fear says.

"M...morning," Joy says.

"You okay this morning?" Fear asked.

"Yeah, I am okay, thanks. Are you okay this morning?" Joy asked back.

"Yeah, I am okay too, thanks," Fear says.

They both stood there awkwardly before Joy spoke."Okay. So, lets make it a great day for Riley. She needs it to be great today unlike yesterday, getting turned down by that boy Henry,"

"Yeah, lets make her day great," Fear says clearing his throat.

They didn't talk much all day, only at times. That proved how awkward they felt about the kiss they shared. All the other were starting to think that Joy and Fear had a fall out or something, but they don't that it was because of a kiss...yet.

"Why aren't you and Fear talking much, because it is really weird," Disgust asked.

"We just feel awkward around each other at the moment. Nothing happened between us. We're still friends, right Fear?" Joy says.

"Yeah. We're still friends. Just feel really awkward," Fear says.

"Why do you two feel really awkward around each other all of a sudden? Yesterday, you were both fine and not feeling awkward at all, so why today? Is there something that you two are hiding? Do you two like...no wait...love each other or something?" Disgust asks.

"No, no. We just had an awkward night and it wasn't anything special. We were just talking about Riley's day yesterday and some other stuff. Nothing else," Joy said.

"Yeah. What Joy said," Fear says back.

Being just Disgust, Joy and Fear in the room at the moment, Disgust knew there was something going on between them both and she knows that thing is love. She doesn't know if Joy knows that Fear likes her and she doesn't know if Fear knows that Joy likes him, but she knows they do have feelings for each other. And Joy and Fear have no clue that they liked each other. When it came to night, Disgust was up watching the dream this time. Joy was in the room too, but once Joy was about to go to bed, Disgust stopped her.

"Look, Joy. I know that you have a crush on Fear," Disgust says.

"What? What makes you think that?" Joy asks.

"Because when I said that earlier, you blushed like crazy. Fear didn't see though. If you do, I won't tell him. I promise I won't," Disgust says.

Joy sighs."Okay. I do. I have a crush on Fear. It happened yesterday more,"

"What happened yesterday?" Disgust asked.

"He kissed me, but it wasn't anything special. He kissed me to cheer me up because I was sad," Joy says.

"Okay. Well, you go on to bed, Joy. You looks super tired and you need your rest," Disgust says.

"Okay. Promise you won't tell Fear and promise not to tell Sadness and Anger as well?" Joy asks.

"I promise I won't tell them," Disgust says.

"Thanks, Disgust," Joy says smiling.

"You're most welcome, Joy," Disgust says.


End file.
